


Peanut Butter

by dgalerab



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aro/Ace Ushijima Wakatoshi, Other, Porn with Feelings, Vibrators, minor exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 16:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9132769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dgalerab/pseuds/dgalerab
Summary: Satori rubs the back of Wakatoshi’s neck with a smile. “Sorry. I didn’t know it bothered you so much,” he says softly. “You usually just let us at it when you don’t get something.”Wakatoshi frowns. That’s true. “You seem uncomfortable,” he says, finally. He’s not sure it upsets him, it just sticks to his mind like peanut butter to the roof of his mouth and he feels as unhappy about it as he does about peanut butter.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, some wholesome porn.
> 
> I mean sort of.
> 
> Crap am I unable to write smut fics without getting kinky.

They’re about halfway through a lunch at one of their favorite cafes when Satori nearly kicks over their table.

Wakatoshi eyes him for a moment. Satori is full of bizarre behaviors, but Wakatoshi is quite used to most of them. At the moment he’s hunched over, his hands white knuckled on the seat below him. His eyes are shifting back and forth and occasionally hovering over Eita, who hasn’t so much as looked up from his menu. And they had both been very insistent on sitting in a more private corner.

Wakatoshi sighs. “What are you two doing?” he asks, because he feels like it’s polite to be slightly aware of what his boyfriends are up to.

“Just a vibrator,” Eita says, his hand fiddling with something in his pocket.

Satori shoves a fist into his mouth.

“That seems uncomfortable,” Wakatoshi murmurs.

“It’s exciting,” Satori manages, drawing his fist out of his mouth only to slam it onto the table when Eita clicks at the remote in his pocket again. He narrows his eyes. “I’ll get you ba _ aaa _ - _ shit _ .”

“Worth it,” Eita says, finally looking up to give Satori a little smirk.

Satori grins at him with clenched teeth that end up making his face look like more of a snarl. “I’ll make you eat your w- _ fuck!” _

Eita laughs. “Oh, I’m sure you will,” he says. “So I might as well have my fun now, right?”

Wakatoshi watches them continue this game with a frown. Finally, he decides there is no point in trying to understand what is enjoyable about this torment, and goes back to reading his menu. After all, he has no doubt that Eita would do nothing to hurt Satori, and Satori would never allow Eita to hurt him, if only for Eita’s own good.

-X-

The next time is easier to recognize, though that may be because Eita is much more sensitive than Satori. Wakatoshi knows this because after many times listening to Satori’s jokes while inside him, Eita’s tendency to moan and clutch at Wakatoshi’s hair had almost frightened him. But they had both assured him it was not pain, just Eita’s sensitivity. 

Perhaps that’s why they’re not doing it in public this time.

Wakatoshi is reading through a Tupperware catalogue while they watch reruns of their favorite show. He’s not particularly focused on the show, so he doesn’t mind when Eita gasps and twists in Satori’s grasp. They’d been rather calm, too, Eita curled up in Satori’s arms, their legs up on Wakatoshi’s lap.

“Sssh,” Satori says, eyes fixed on the TV. “You’re interrupting the show.”

“F-fuck you,” Eita manages. Satori glances down at him with an evil look and then clicks the remote in his hand. Eita gives a startled cry and squirms.

“Stay still, or Waka won’t be able to focus on the TV,” Satori whispers.

“I’m not really watching,” Wakatoshi volunteers.

“It’s all part of the  _ game _ ,” Satori laughs.

Wakatoshi furrows his brow. Satori turns down the remote and helps Eita off of his lap. “Does it bother you?” Satori asks, while Eita tries to catch his breath. “Should we stop?”

Wakatoshi shakes his head, only feeling more annoyed. He would ask them to stop if he minded. They’ve discussed it. Satori knows this.

“Ah,” Satori says. Wakatoshi can’t help but be relieved at how quickly Satori readjusts when he sees he’s guessed wrong. “Sorry. It just confuses you, right?”

Wakatoshi nods.

“You don’t get why it’s good, right?”

“No,” Wakatoshi says. He’s said this, before.

Satori rubs the back of Wakatoshi’s neck with a smile. “Sorry. I didn’t know it bothered you so much,” he says softly. “You usually just let us at it when you don’t get something.”

Wakatoshi frowns. That’s true. “You seem uncomfortable,” he says, finally. He’s not sure it upsets him, it just sticks to his mind like peanut butter to the roof of his mouth and he feels as unhappy about it as he does about peanut butter.

Satori presses the remote into his hand. “You wanna try? And I’ll explain while you do,” Satori says.

Wakatoshi stares down at the remote, then nods. Satori crawls into his lap, angling himself so that he can take Wakatoshi’s hand in his own.

“You good, Semisemi?” he croons.

Semi flips him off, then nods.

“Ok,” Satori says, guiding Wakatoshi’s thumb along the switch to set it one setting higher. Eita sucks in a breath through his teeth. “You gotta start off gently, right?”

“Ah,” Wakatoshi says. Gentle sounds good, that he understands.

“See… it’s about pleasure, right? But sometimes, if you do it right, you can mix pleasure with other things, like desperation, or frustration, or make it a challenge, and it’s more intense, right? But it’s still about pleasure,” he says.

He nudges the setting up one higher with Wakatoshi’s finger. Eita jolts and clenches at the sofa cushions. “Shit,” he whispers.

“Do you want him to be quiet, Waka?” Satori asks.

Wakatoshi furrows his brow. He likes Eita’s voice, but he senses that the question is more about producing a challenge for him. Perhaps it’s something to focus on. “Yes,” he says finally.

“Tell him,” Satori urges.

“Be quiet, Eita,” Wakatoshi says, carefully.

Eita shivers with the words and nods.

“See that?” Satori whispers. “He likes being told what to do. Losing control is sort of exciting too. It’s like… everything is a surprise.”

Wakatoshi hadn’t particularly liked surprises up until now either. But Eita and Satori always give him thoughtful surprise gifts, that they know he will like, and he supposes he can understand the appeal.

“And it’s really intimate too,” Satori continues. “Because you’re trusting someone to make it good for you, even though they’re gonna frustrate you and overwhelm you to do it, right?”

“Ah,” Wakatoshi says.

“Now, you gotta be really careful from here, right? After this is where it starts getting intense,” Satori murmurs. “See how he’s still keeping it together? That’s because this setting isn’t so bad.” He nudges Wakatoshi’s finger into going one setting higher.

Eita squirms, whimpering.

“Quiet,” Wakatoshi reminds him.

He bites his lip and stares down at Wakatoshi, eyes going a little glassy. He shifts and twists as though pleading for more.

“Do you think he wants to go higher or do you think he needs to go back one?” Satori asks.

Wakatoshi flicks it up higher and Eita claps a hand over his mouth to catch the moan that almost escapes. He squeezes his eyes shut and turns his head away, back arching as his hips buck automatically. His foot slides along the sofa. Wakatoshi dials it back two, and he falls back down, gasping. His eyes open again, fixing Wakatoshi with a hot look.

Wakatoshi’s hands feel heavy with the weight of what he sees in that look. Arousal, obviously, but also trust. Unwavering trust, despite the fact that Eita is clearly slipping, panting and shivering with the vibrations inside him.

He wonders, though, how it might feel if he draws frustration out of Eita instead. He flicks the switch up two. Eita cries out, arching back again, kicking out. Satori gasps a little at the bold move. “Quiet,” Wakatoshi murmurs, and doesn’t wait before flicking it up one more.

Eita throws his arm over his face and moans into the elbow of his sweater. He’s sweating and writhing and he looks a little frustrated. It’s hard to tell without Eita’s usual cursing and grumbling. But he reaches out all the same, and Wakatoshi gives him his free hand, letting him squeeze it tightly.

Warmth settles into Wakatoshi’s gut. Still, he feels that trust. Wakatoshi himself doesn’t think he likes the idea of sexual pleasure being any more intense than it already is, but perhaps for others more is better.

He lets the vibrations die down a little, enough so that Eita can catch his breath. Once Eita seems to be calming down, he turns them up again, watching the moan that erupts from Eita’s mouth before he claps a hand over his mouth. 

He keeps doing this until Eita is writhing, hand clamped over his mouth like vice. It’s not so different from when Eita is panting and whimpering under him, though Eita seems more angry. Perhaps it’s the unpredictable nature of this game that makes it frustrating, but also like a surprise, which is supposedly a good thing.

Still, it tires grows tiring after a while. Eita is always nice to watch, but Wakatoshi isn’t sure at what point it’s too much. For Wakatoshi this sort of intense pleasure is almost always too much, and he can’t imaging enjoying himself if he was as overwhelmed as Eita seems to be.

He looks at Satori in a silent plea to help him again. Satori has been quiet, letting Wakatoshi feel out what is good about the scenario, but now that he’s understood, Wakatoshi hope Satori will notice that this is enough. The entire thing is confusing. Wakatoshi isn’t sure how much of it is worry that he won’t stop before Eita becomes uncomfortable and how much if it is his own limited involvement in sex reaching its end.

Satori just slips the remote out of his hand. “You alright, Waka?” he asks softly, holding the back of Wakatoshi’s head in his hand. 

Very few people know Wakatoshi well enough to notice his hang ups, but Wakatoshi has always hated the change in tone that he hears in people’s voices when he does. Satori also changes his tone to something more soothing as well, but in a different way. In a way that doesn’t silence him, but which invites him to bloom. 

He nods. 

“Do you want to jerk him off or are you done for today?” Satori murmurs. 

Eita bites at his lip in desperation, and Satori turns the vibrations down for him. 

Wakatoshi mulls over the question for a moment. “I think,” he says. “I would like to finish this.”

“Alright,” Satori says, planting a gentle kiss on his forehead. “Go for it.” He shoots Eita a look that is as mischievous as the look he gave Wakatoshi was soft. “You mind if I play with Eita in the meantime?”

“Not particularly,” Wakatoshi says, settling between Eita’s legs, parting them for himself so he can sit comfortably. He’s certain that Satori has a better feel for what is too much, if only through extensive practice on himself. 

Eita watches him with a hot look as Wakatoshi arranges him as he sees fit. Eita likes to be moved around. Wakatoshi has to admit, this is something he likes too, having the strength to lift and move his lovers. For some reason, it makes him feel as though he is able to keep them safe.

Satori leans onto his shoulder and grins at Eita. Wakatoshi drags his fly down and pulls his cock out, wrapping his hand around him and thumbing at the head. Eita groans, loud. “You can only make noises if you’re begging too,” Satori says. Eita curses at him under his breath.

Wakatoshi ignores them, instead adjusting his rhythm carefully to what he knows Eita likes, quick and firm. In the meantime, Satori toys with the remote at a much faster pace than Wakatoshi had, far more confident in his awareness of Eita’s limits. Eita thrusts into Wakatoshi’s hand, pleading and crying out, and Wakatoshi tries to adjust his pace to compensate.

“Fuck,  _ fuck _ , I’m coming, I’m… don’t stop…” Eita wheezes, hips stuttering as he spills over Wakatoshi’s hand, arching with a scream. 

Wakatoshi hopes he understood the plea correctly as he continues to thumb at the head of Eita’s cock as he comes, shuddering and keening. He keeps going until Eita’s hand comes down to stop his own. “Shit,” Eita gasps. “Shit, stop.”

Wakatoshi does it quickly, and Satori turns off the vibrator as well. Eita lays back, looking dazed. He brings a quivering hand up to squeeze Wakatoshi’s elbow. “That was good,” he says, then chuckles. “Though you’re still so gentle.”

“Eita likes it brutal,” Satori says, and Eita flicks his side.

“I wanted to be careful,” Wakatoshi says.

“That’s alright,” Eita says. “I know this was kind of out of your comfort zone.”

“Yes,” Wakatoshi says. “But it was good.”

Eita sits up with a grunt and kisses his cheek. “I’m glad you liked it,” he says, snuggling close. 

Satori squeaks and drives his way into the middle of the embrace, his head popping out with round and almost innocent eyes. “I wanna cuddle too!” he cries, and Eita laughs and hugs them both tight. Satori lays his head on Wakatoshi’s shoulder. 

Wakatoshi reaches over to pull Eita onto his other side, so that both of them can lay their heads on his chest and holds them firmly, resting his own head on Eita’s while Satori’s forehead slides against his cheek.

As confusing as these two can be, Wakatoshi would change a single thing about them. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or come talk to me about Tensemi/Ushitensemi on [Tumblr](http://dgalerab.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
